Jiangling Motors Landwind
The Jiangling Motors Landwind or JMC Landwind ( ) is a Chinese-built SUV. It is also sold in some Europen markets, being the first Chinese vehicle that has ever been exported to Europe. The first 200 European market Landwinds reached the Belgian port of Antwerp on July 4, 2005. Like some Chinese-made cars, the JMC Landwind is widely derived from older imported technology and design, in this case the Isuzu Rodeo which was sold from 1998 to 2004. The European market Landwinds are available with two Mitsubishi-built gasoline-powered engines and one Isuzu-built diesel engine. *'2.0 L' - 115 hp (84 kW) *'2.4 L' - 125 hp (92 kW) *'2.8 L' diesel - 92 hp (68 kW) In China the SUV is sold under the name of Baowei, and it is also available as a pickup truck called the Baodian. Controversy The Landwind has attracted a controversy after a series of safety tests. The car made headlines after German car club ADAC showed in its crash test, carried out for EuroNCAP, that a driver of this vehicle would not survive a head-on collision at 64 km/h (40 MPH). The Dutch importer of the Landwind called for a test by German safety monitoring agency TÜV to show that the car was in fact safe enough for European standards. These tests are similar to the EuroNCAP tests, but the collision speed is lower at 56 km/h (35 mph). Despite the worse crash results since 20 to 30 years ago the TÜV subsequently confirmed that the Landwind met all mandatory safety criteria according to ECE R94http://www.unece.org/trans/main/wp29/wp29regs/r094e.pdf. The controversy did not end there. Opponents say the TÜV test is not enough to guarantee vehicle safety today. They claim that R94 is outdated and only guarantees that the driver will be alive after a crash, and that it does not take into account serious injuries such as severe crushing of the legs. R94 is also performed at a lower speed. Ron Zwaans, general director of JMC Landwind Europe, says his company is working together with ADAC to keep improving the Landwind's safety. He claims his goal is to ultimately pass the more rigorous EuroNCAP testing. Paris Motor Show 2006 At the Paris 2006 Motor Show, Landwind displayed an updated version of its SUV, now called the X-Pedition as well as an MPV called the Fashion/CV9 that would compete in the same size class with MPVs such as the Kia Carens. Model Range * Landwind Forward (small car with trunk) * Landwind X6/GS6/Fitch (four-door SUV, identical to the Isuzu Rodeo) * Landwind X9 (two-door SUV, identical to the Isuzu Rodeo Sport) * Landwind GS6 (SUV for the U.S. market and the Middle East) * Landwind CV9 (Minivan, sometimes also called Landwind Fashion) See also * Jiangling Motors References External links *Landwind *Landwind 'X' range of SUVs *Official Jiangling website for Europe *Chinese 4x4 gets zero in safety test *Chinese Car Passes New Crash Test in Germany *View ADAC crash test *Jiangling Landwind X6 Crash Test - Passenger Cabin *Jiangling Landwind X6 Crash Test - Outside View *Jiangling Landwind X6 Crash Test by TUV *Jiangling Landwind X6 gets zero in crash test Category:Cars of China Category:SUVs Landwind Category:Trucks built in China